


You're My Happy Ending

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan’s shadow takes Grace.  Danny goes on a strange journey to find his daughter.   On that journey he meets a dashing one-handed pirate, who once went by the name of Killian Jones.  He is now known simply as Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> N/B This is pre-series of Hawaii Five-0. I know this is a short chapter, but I knew where I needed to end it.

Title: You're My Happy Ending

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Danno/Hook

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Once Upon A Time.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Peter Pan's shadow takes Grace. Danny goes on a strange journey to find his daughter. On that journey he meets a dashing one-handed pirate, who once went by the name of Killian Jones. He is now known simply as Captain Hook.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Once Upon A Time. I am just doing this for fun; I am not making any money.

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B This is pre-series of Hawaii Five-0. I know this is a short chapter, but I knew where I needed to end it.

Chapter One

Grace got out of the car; she turned and smiled at her mother, and new stepfather. The smile faded as she turned away from them. She missed her father, her Danno. Grace did desperately need to go to the toilet, and even if it were dark she couldn't wait until she got to the nearest town, Storybrooke.

As Grace walked further into the forest, she stopped suddenly as a light appeared in front of her. She couldn't do anything, she was frozen to the spot. Out of the light a shadow appeared, it reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her in. The light just disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

'Grace, Grace honey.' Rachel called out. 'Grace.' She shouted out, as she turned around in circles her daughter nowhere in sight.

XXXXX

Danny couldn't believe that his daughter had gone missing. His ex-wife married a rich man and was taking their daughter to a pineapple infested hellhole. He sat at his desk to deal with his transfer 5,000 miles away from his family. That is when he gets a phone call from Rachel to tell him that Grace has vanished.

All he knew was that they had stopped at a gas station as they travelled through Maine and she suddenly was no longer there. Danny knew he was a good detective; he was going to use every skill he had to find his child. He had a brief talk Rachel when he arrived, well more like an argument. His ex-wife dragged his daughter away, her and Stanley her new husband decided a car trip was a way to help them bond as a new family. What ended up happening? His daughter, the thing he loved most had disappeared.

So here he is in the middle of nowhere. No matter how long it took he would find Grace. Danny would give anything or search anywhere. He would never give up until he found his daughter.

He climbed out of his car and slammed the door shut.

'Great, a forest.' Danny muttered. 'I hate nature. Why couldn't it be a city, with skyscrapers, and lots of traffic?'

He had to find out who had been here, who had taken his daughter. There was a noise all around him. A light started to flash at his feet. Danny looked down as a circle of light started to grow. He felt the earth beneath his feet start to give way. He tried to run, but he couldn't get any ground under his feet to escape. Danny opened his mouth and screamed as he fell through the blinding light.

XXXXX

Danny turned and coughed up water. His chest hurt, actually as he thought about it his whole body hurt.

'Who are you?' A male voice suddenly asked.

'Danny, Danny Williams.' He choked out. Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of leather boots. His eyes travelled up from the boots to long legs, also encased in very touchable leather. A tight waistcoat wrapped around a slender torso. 'You really like your leather.'

The man chuckled as he reached out his hand. 'It makes me stand out.' The man waited until Danny had grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

'Yeah, the only place you would fit in is a fetish club.' Danny muttered as he looked up that sinful leather clad body. That was when Danny finally saw his face. A very handsome one, short dark hair, and stubble, with the leather added in it was one very sexy man.

The man grinned as he noticed the heat in a pair of very attractive blue eyes. 'Fetish club, that sounds like fun. You'll have to tell me all about it, in detail very specific detail.' He pulled Danny towards him by their joined hands. He then tapped their joined hands with his other hand, or what was there instead, a metal hook. 'I'm Killian Jones, but most people call me Captain Hook.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's a really short chapter, am really hurting, but I wanted to write something. I felt it was a good place to stop.

Danny stared at the admittedly hot, but crazy man. 'Captain Hook? Right of course you are. I definitely prefer this look, it's much better than the bad perm and campy outfit.' His eyes once more ran over the tight fitted leather.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Hook just shook his head, and then smirked. 'I'm glad that you approve of what I'm wearing. I'd be more than happy to show you what I look like out of clothes.' He then winked, and smirked.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Then he took a good look around. 'I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore. Where are you Grace?'

'I have no idea where this Kansas is, but you are correct you are no longer there.' Hook looked at this mysterious stranger a little longer. He could see the sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. 'Is Grace your daughter?' He waited until Danny nodded his head. 'Is she still in childhood?' There was another nod. 'Then Pan's shadow would have taken her. He does not usually take girls unless they can be pawns in his game.'

'So, let me get this straight, Peter Pan's shadow took my daughter. So we're obviously at Neverland.' Danny muttered sarcastically.

Hook frowned at him. 'If you knew where we were why did you ask?'

Danny opened and closed his mouth. He shook his head and walked over to the side of the ship. He stared out at the distant island. 'Gracie.' He whispered.

Hook watched the other man carefully. He could see how much his daughter meant to him. It made him think of his beloved Milah and Baelfire. He knew what he needed to do. Hook couldn't protect those he loved, but he could help Danny save his. He walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

'Danny Williams, I will help you find and rescue you daughter. You have my word.'

Danny looked at him and smiled. 'You're a pirate.'

'I maybe a pirate, but I am one who keeps his word.' Hook bows ever so slightly.

Danny didn't know why, but he actually believed him. He also had no other choice as he was stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean. The only thing near was an island. 'Thank you, Hook.'

'You're a guest aboard the Jolly Roger, please call me Killian.' Hook offered.

'Very well Killian.'

Danny's blue eyes sparkled, and all Hook wanted to do was pull him into his arms and kiss him.

XXXXX

Grace sat huddled on the ground underneath a tree. She had no idea where she was, and there only seemed to be boys around. One of the boys came over and sat beside her. Grace had noticed he wasn't interacting with the others.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I want to go home. I miss my family.' Grace started to cry. 'I want my Danno.'

'I'm sorry that you were taken away from them. What's your name?'

'Grace, Grace Williams.'

'Hello Grace, I'm Baelfire, you can call me Bae.' He offered with a smile.

Grace wiped away her tears and smiled. 'Hello Bae.'

XXXXXX

Pan stood just behind the tree as he listened to the two newcomers talk. He frowned as the conversation went on. He was now positive that this was not the girl he wanted. His eyes grew cold, and he smirked. Pan knew that if she wasn't useful for anything then he didn't need her.

'Hook's ship.' Felix shouted out.

Pan ran to his side and looked out over the water, and there she was the Jolly Roger.

Bae watched them all rush to look at Hook's ship. He may hate that pirate for ripping his family apart, but he had given him the perfect opportunity.

'Grace let's go.' Bae whispered, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

The two of them snuck into the dark forest of Neverland.

TBC


End file.
